1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communication connection service between devices and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for conveniently providing a communication connection service between devices based on server support.
2. Description of the Related Art
A home network is an assembly of one or more technologies that enable user convenience through the control, management, integration and interoperability of household information appliances. In such a home network system, home network middleware corresponds to an interface between a sub-network layer and an application layer. Various technologies for the home network include, for example, Universal Plug and Play (UPnP), Jini, Open Service Gateway Initiative (OSGi), and Home Audio/Video Interoperability (HAVi). Additionally, wired/wireless technologies for connections between the devices include, for example, Bluetooth, Wi-Fi direct, and Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA).
Home network related services have been provided through connections of wired/wireless devices based on a single home gateway. However, with the exception of a download service on the Internet, most services are at a home automation level and are serviced within a limited area. Further, even though communication connection technology between devices acts as a generic technology and provides useful services to the user, media sharing is available only at the same access point or within a short distance due to spatial limitations.